candyvalleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Candy Valley Wiki:Rules/Commenting Policy
The following is a list of rules detailing the guidelines and requirements for commenting on this Wikia. Comments no uniformed way of writing, but there are some rules that need to be followed. All rules listed on the Editing Policy also apply to comments. Spamming The definition of spam is: irrelevance or any unsolicited messages sent through the internet. Even if it something as small as a single letter, it could be classified as spam. Spam clogs up the comment section and could mean important questions or messages get missed. Spam will not be tolerated and will result in a ban. * Spam can exist in almost any form, even something as simple as a single letter. ** Comments such as "First", "Second", or what could be seen as randomly inserted characters will be removed. * Spam can also mean posting the same message over and over again, whether it be on the same article/post or multiple different ones. * Spam can also be just randomly typing letters over and over again; for example: Akhdhfyr esifjfhfh. These messages will be deleted immediately and the user responsible will be held accountable. Comment Wars * Sometimes, people's opinions clash and they lead to what we call "Comment Wars." Remember: do NOT participate in any comment wars! Not only will the comments be deleted, but the people involved will be banned under the discretion of the admins. Civil debate and discussion is perfectly okay, but don't take it too far (i.e. insulting other users who don't agree with you). * The comment sections are not places to solve personal disputes. If you have an issue with another editor, leave a message on their personal talk page as well as on the talk page of an administrator, and your problem will be handled from there. Derogatory comments about race, religion, gender, or anything else are not allowed. While mild swearing is okay, excessive use of it, strong language, and swearing directed at other users is not. Swearing * Minor profanity is permitted (such as hell, damn, piss, ass, or bastard when not frequently used or directed at another user) but severe profanity such as the F-Bomb, S-Bomb, "Female Dog", and racial slurs are prohibited, even when censored or shortened. ** Acronyms and abbreviations that are typically known to contain one of the prohibited swear words are not allowed. ** Linking to content with profanity is not permitted unless a warning is given. * Hate speech and ethnic slurs are never acceptable. Use of such words may be erased anywhere they appear on the wiki. All forum posts and comments can be edited or deleted at any administrator's discretion. Administrators will provide a reason for why a forum post or comment is deleted. If you have further questions, leave a polite message on the message wall of the administrator who deleted your forum or comment and they will provide clarification. Remember: Any deleted threads can be restored or have their information gathered by an administrator after deletion. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Policy